choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
The good, the bad, and the strange. These are the Creatures of the Night that are mentioned in the Bloodbound, Nightbound, and the It Lives series. Whether they wish to peacefully co-exist, go on murderous rampages, or something in between, one thing is certain: they are supernatural beings or have supernatural powers. Most are hidden from human sight by magic called 'glamour'. If the "No Image" picture is used, it means that the particular character has only been mentioned and has never physically appeared. A Alien This alien was reported to have arrived on Earth in 1947 outside Santa Fe. It is bathed in enough cosmic radiation to fry the flesh off bones. Alligator It is well-established scientific fact that alligators are not susceptible to aging, and will continue to grow unless killed by some external factor such as injury or starvation. Lesser known is the fact that certain ancient specimens seem to develop an uncanny intelligence and have been reported to come to certain individuals' aid.Nightbound#Pre-Book_Sneak_Peeks_.26_Information The Giant Alligator is a guardian creature of primal power, a spirit of the swamp. It has ruby eyes and is much larger in size than the average alligator; it is the size of a bus or assault tank. It sleeps in the ancient depths of the swamp, waiting and hungry. It can be summoned by blowing a hunting horn with runes on it. According to Katherine, summoning a spirit this ancient usually takes decades of study. If summoned, it can kill zombies by crushing them into dust between its massive jaws.Nightbound, Chapter 10 B Banshee 'Manx Banshee' The Manx banshee possesses a female form with a contorted, furious face and batlike wings.Nightbound, Chapter 2 Bigfoot The Bigfoot's greatest weakness is his insatiable hunger for rotting meat.Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 9 Bloodwraith Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless, and possibly the deadliest creature in books. Ivy likens the bloodwraith to a homing missile, hunting its target until it is dead or until its master changes the command. The void between worlds cannot keep a bloodwraith from its prey; it will probe the boundaries for a weak point and then tear its way through. It does not have a will of its own as it follows the will of its master. If the master is killed, the bloodwraith would basically become an empty husk. It possesses a corporeal form, such as a skull, scythe-like claws, and skeleton, although is impervious to smashing beer bottles. It also possesses superior strength, as it can rip a human's body in half. When a bloodwraith grazes a human, the human falls into a coma. When it sinks its claws into a body, it drains the life essence out of said bodyNightbound, Chapter 5. Holy Light Arrows appear to hurt it slightly. It can be set ablaze by Fae grimfire, but the attack only causes the bloodwraith pain and does not destroy it. The Reimonenq Touch leaves a black, blistered mark on its skin but does not cause it to crumble into ash.Nightbound, Chapter 13. Bloodkeeper The Bloodkeepers are female humans that are able to experience visions of all Vampires that lived.Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 2 One is born to a generation, and it appears they share the same family lines but not necessarily mother-to-daughter. Their history is tied parallel to vampires. C Centaur Chupacabra D Dragon In the Fae Realm, dragons (which are also called dragonfolk) have a society of their ownNightbound, Chapter 11. Their hierarchy is complex and often inscrutable to the Faes. Even though they pay fealty to Fae rulers, they have their own queen, Evergreen Saliya. She is over a thousand years old and has not been seen by Fae in those many years. They have their own language, but it's difficult to learn. It sounds something like thunder crossed with an avalanche. They speak loudly because they communicate across great distances. They are also very territorial. E Elder Spirit According to Ivy, they are powerful enough to consume starsNightbound, Chapter 6. F Fae The Fae - also referred to as 'fair folk' - come from the Fae realm. According to Garrus, the Fae realm is the land of milk and honey; it has fantastical beasts, nectar and ambrosia, scantily clad Fae folk frolicking in the meadows. The Fae have a hidden colony in New Orleans. For more information on Faes, click here. G Ghost Also referred to as "spirits", ghosts lack corporeal form. They can pass through your physical body, leaving your body flaring in icy pain or giving you a tingling sensation like static electricityNightbound, Chapter 8. Ghosts can also knock into you with force. They appear to frequent graveyards and cemeteries, unless they were summoned to The Charon by its owners or they decided to hitchhike. They can be captured using a spell and a holding device, such as a flask. If they gain corporeal form (in the Realm of the Restless Dead), they can be hurt by blightblades. If "killed" by a blightblade, the ghost dissolves into a clear glistening goo. According to Ivy, they taste sort of airy, cold, and tormented, like a meringue with issues. Nik reveals that most spirits hold onto who they were in life, while others get twisted to the point that you wouldn't know they were human in the first place. Katherine mentions that some spirits have a connection to the place they died so they become a part of it; others linger because they have unfinished business. Ghoul Ghouls go for the jugular when attacking human prey.Nightbound, Chapter 3 Golem More common in the 4th century, during the age of magic, golems were used as tools serving their masters' willBloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 4. 'Dirt Monster' The Dirt Monster resembles the Stone Creature, but it is unknown if the rune stone would play a role in its defeat. It can be defeated by the death of who commands it. Once its maker is killed, the dirt monster's strings are cut and it disintegratesIt Lives Beneath, Chapter 15. 'Stone Creature' The stone creature resembles a giant statue made from a large brown rock with roots and stones covering its body, including one with a rune. It also appears to have no eyes despite having eye sockets. The rock with the rune is revealed to be his Achilles' heel, as smashing it or taking it away from the stone creature will cause it to disintegrateIt Lives In The Woods, Chapter 14. It has the ability to shape shift into humanoid formIt Lives In The Woods, Chapter 1. 'Swamp Creature' The swamp creature is made of vegetative matter. One resides/resided in Langdon Kavinsky's compound, its former master dead and its purpose gone. Goblin Goblins are considered to be on the dim side of the intelligence spectrumNightbound, Chapter 4. Griffin H Hippogriff I J Jackalope The jackalope is an animal usually described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns. It is unclear if the one that resides/resided in Langdon Kavinsky's compound is the one that resides in OregonIt Lives Beneath, Chapter 9. It is blobby mutated-looking and hops queasily around. K Kraken Kraken is a cephalopod-like sea monster of giant size. The species is very old and is usually found in saltwater.The Elementalists, Book 1, Chapter 7 It can change colors at will and it grows more dangerous as it gets bigger. It can only survive outside of water for a few minutes. It is possible that a baby kraken resides/resided in Langdon Kavinsky's compound. L Lich M Manticore A manticore has a human head, lion body, and scorpion tail. A rare few have wings like bats. Minotaur Minotaurs are half-man, half-bull and are extremely strong. N Naga Naga are serpent-forms with lizardy eyes. According to Elijah, one should wait until the whites of their eyes can be seen when fighting them, because they are too wiley to get the jump on them.Nightbound, Chapter 15 Necromancer Necromancers are beings with the ability to bring the dead back to life. As in the case of Cassiopeia, some necromancers are human and can be classified under "witches" with magical potential. An advanced necromancer can summon a bloodwraith. (See Bloodwraith for specifics.) O P Pegasus Pegasi are mild-tempered, docile animals unlike unicorns. A herd of Pegasi used to live in the Bayou. Because they are imbued with magic from heads to hooves, Pegasi are sometimes poached and sold to collectors or killed to be used for parts in spellsNightbound, Chapter 12. Perrikin Originally from the Fae realm, perrikins are used as companions. They are known for being mischievous, and for having prophetic abilities. They are described as kittens covered in bright feathers. The Fae think perrikins are a touch divine because of their abilities, but they can be finicky. If they take to their owner, they will share a prophecy. When speaking, their voice is sweet and high-pitched. They are sold with glamours that make them appear like normal cats. Phoenix Pixies Pixies live in the Fae realm. They harvest the duskplum orchards in the Winter. They also participate in pixie duels for people to bet on themNightbound, Chapter 7. In these fights, they cast color-changing spells turning the loser into the color of the spell, which lasts a few days. The winner gets to drink whiskey and play another round. Pixies love whiskey. Q R S Satyr Shade A Shade is essentially what happens when someone tries to create new life from the essence of an already dead creature. They are slightly more corporeal than ghosts. Normally when a creature dies, its essence would disappear; however, when a powerful magick user kills a creature, he/she can takes its essence and fuse essences together to form ShadesThe Elementalists, Book 1, Chapter 9. The process of removal and fusion corrupts the essences, so the creatures created no longer resemble their original form. Shapeshifter Also known as "shifters", shapeshifters can transform from human form into an animal as small as a cat or bird. Succubi These creatures feed on other's pleasure. Katherine says that letting succubi feed on you is a singular experience. It's definitely not for the faint of heart. Sunbirds Sunbirds are phoenix relatives, but smaller and more reclusive. Some say they mate for life, and live in seclusion with their partners. T The Fate The Fate is possibly the most powerful and ancient multidimensional being known to supernatural creatures and mankind. Her powers include precognition, psychometry, and the ability to open portals to different realmsNightbound, Chapter 9. For more information on The Fate, click here. The Power The Power is an invisible entity residing in Oregon, USA. Although it appears naturally dormant, it can be manipulated by humans through the use of incantations, who then may succumb to the temptation of its energyRedfield. Humans who wield the Power gain supernatural abilities, such as the ability to conjure golemsAstrid Wescott and animate undead creaturesCora Pritchard, and the ability to communicate with and command animalsImogen Wescott. Toy (Possessed) It appears to be a Dopey Cat stuffed animal with glassy eyes and unknown supernatural or mystical powers. When looking at it, Your Character (Bloodbound) feels your skin crawl, a terrible fleshy hand scrape down your spine, and the intuition that it is made of wrongness. You also hear a small child's laugh in the distance. While Lily and Kamilah think it moved, Cal and Jax don't believe it did. Its last known location was Langdon Kavinsky's compound, where it was separated from others by three layers of glass and a huge red sign stating, "DO NOT OPEN! EXTREME DANGER!" Troll 'Bone Troll' 'Stone Troll' Stone Trolls are one of the lesser-known varieties of Troll, most likely due to their solitary nature. Though less aggressive than their cave-dwelling cousins, they are extremely dangerous when defending their territory. U Undead Creatures Brought to life by those who possess The Power or those who have talents in magic (such as Witches, Wizards, and Necromancers), these creatures usually possess the singular thought of death and destruction. They can be destroyed by either the death of their maker or in battle if their opponents find their weaknesses. Only one creature has been noted to survive the death of its maker; click here for more information. 'Amalgam Monsters' These monsters are created with pieces of various animal corpses, such as bears, snakes, and elks, covered with moss and slime. They can be killed if their power source is destroyed, usually located in the heart or spine regionsIt Lives Beneath, Chapter 5. Once dead, they disintegrate into piles of smelly corpse pieces. 'Skeletal Creatures' These creatures have canine skeletons and are covered with moss or vines. They can be killed if their skulls or spines are destroyedIt Lives In The Woods, Chapter 5. 'Skeleton' These human (or biped humanoid) skeletons are animated to life by spells or rituals, and controlled by an amulet. They can be killed if their skulls are crushed or decapitated from their bodies.Nightbound, Chapter 14 'Zombie Animals' These animals are reanimated to "life". They possess the animal traits and personalities of their former livesIt Lives In The Woods, Chapter 15. If two opposing people possess The Power, the one who has the stronger connection to the animal may sway it to his/her side. Unicorn Unicorns are territorial. One herd lives outside the Bayou of New Orleans. V Vampires Vampires are creatures who possess incredible strength, speed, and immortality. They feed and survive on the blood of humans. As vampires do not produce offspring, the method they increase their population is called Turning. For more information on vampires, go to their page here. '(Branded)' A (branded) vampire has a brand that is infused with the blood of their maker. It forges a personal connection that keeps their consciousness tethered to the vampire's body, and protects them from becoming Feral. 'Feral' Turning a human into a vampire is fraught with risk. If something goes wrong in the transition, the person in question becomes feral instead. Unbranded vampires can turn feral at any moment. They are mindless, soulless, and driven only by desire to feed and kill. 'Cryptoferal' Cryptoferals are special kinds of ferals that were trapped in the Paris Crypts after the attack from The Order of the Dawn hundreds of years ago. Adrian mentions that there were rumors that feral physiognomy could change in response to environmental factors, and surmises that these ferals must have evolved to adapt to their environmentBloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 8. W Werewolf The stories associated with werewolves vary widely across cultures. In Cajun legend, the rougarou (or loup-garou) is said to stalk the deep bayou surrounding New Orleans, and is often used as a story to frighten misbehaving children. For more information on werewolves, click here. Witch Wizard Wizards are not very different than witches. According to Nik, they are very serious, shroud everything in secrecy, and there are different kinds of initiations and ordersNightbound, Chapter 12. He likens them to a magical frathouse. X Y Z Zombie Average garden-variety zombies have no preference for brain matter over other human flesh. They can be killed by decapitation. Zombies, such as Ivy, can consume ghosts instead. They are also referred to as "revenants". Holy light arrows kill them by burning their flesh with a pale fire, crumbling their corpses into dust. Books Mentioned * Balthar's Infernal Bestiary * Freaks and Monsters: A Hunter’s Guide * Vampires of America, 34th Edition References Category:Bloodbound Category:Nightbound Category:It Lives Category:It Lives In The Woods Category:It Lives Beneath Category:Animals Category:Bestiary